The present invention relates handles, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a handle for kitchen utensils.
A kitchen utensil generally has a handle or handles of a kitchen utensil is (are) directly secured to the body of the kitchen utensil, heat will be quickly transmitted to the handle or handles when the kitchen utensil is heated, causing the handle or handles, and therefore, the handle or handles may become too hot to hold with the hand directly. Further, the handle or handles of a kitchen utensil may become fragile if frequently heated and cooled down.